


Bleach limpeza profunda

by Elizabeth12



Category: Bleach
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth12/pseuds/Elizabeth12
Summary: O objetivo daqui e apenas brincar e zoar com os personagens que todos nos amamos...vai ter muita coisa sem sentido?vai...referências que nem todos vai entender?vai...mas é a vidaTambém postado no whattpad pelo nome de Anna_Laura_S_Silva





	1. Uma homenagem a brabuleta maior

Solta o som!

(Aizen estava girando enquanto ouvia a "homenagem")

Voa voa voa brabuleta!  
Voa voa voa brabuleta!  
Quem me olha me invejaaa!...  
Mas no fundo se deleita!

Barragan : É esse cara que é o líder dos espadas? Sério?  
Kenny : Se eu fosse um dos aliados dele, com certeza me mataria...  
Ginn : Já posso matar ele agora?


	2. Estilo de vida

Renji : Eu fiz uma coisa muito ruim...

Byakuya : E essa coisa me afeta em algo?

Renji: não

Byakuya: Então sofra calado.


	3. Bençao do irmão

Byakuya está escrevendo relatórios em sua sala e arrumando outros documentos quando tenente Abarai entra na sala um pouco constrangido e para de frente a mesa de seu capitão.

Renji : C-capitão...  
Byakuya : O que você quer?  
Renji : É... Então, eu e Rukia já nos conhecemos a muito tempo... E...  
Byakuya : E?

Renji fecha os punhos e grita.

Renji : Eu gostaria de pedir sua permissão para me casar com a Rukia!

Biakuya larga o pincel e o encara por dois segundos.

Byakuya : Senbonzakura kageyoshi.  
Renji : C-capitão... C-calma!... Capitão!?


	4. Cunhado

Ichigo : Iaí Renji, como foi a conversa com o Byakuya?

Renji : Tranquilo... Ele só tentou me matar por algumas horas mas já tá tudo bem...

Ichigo : É... Tô vendo... C tá mal em cara?...

Renji : Nem tanto... Se a Rukia não tivesse chegado a tempo, digamos que eu não estaria conversando com você agora.

Byakuya : Você ainda está vivo?! É lento até pra morrer! E aproveitando, vamos mudar essa situação logo antes que a Rukia chegue...

Byakuya saca a espada e vai para cima de Renji, Ichigo tenta se colocar entre eles mas não adianta.

Renji : Rukiiiaaaaaaaa!!!!


	5. Branco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chamaremos o hollow interior de ichigo de shiro e o velho de zangetsu para diferenciar

Shiro : Ichigo.  
Ichigo : O que foi Shiro?  
Shiro : Porque você não me deixa sair?

Ichigo põe a mão no rosto com desaprovação e se vira para ele.

Ichigo : Porque será em?...  
Shiro : Eu não sei! Eu só quero pintar o céu de vermelho sangue.

Kenpach : Eu gostei desse cara...


	6. O que e isso?

Coyote starrk andava pelos corredores escuros de las noches onde nunca esteve.

“porque eles tem que fazer esse lugar tão grande”

Ao passar em frente a uma porta meio aberta de onde sai uma luz e barulhos altos, lentamente ele se aproxima lentamente estendendo a mão para abrir a porta e ao olhar lá dentro.

Coyote: o que esta acontecendo aqui?

Ao dizer isso o excêntrico oitavo espada aparece para respondê-lo

Szayel: um salão de beleza, o que mais séria?  
Coyote: mas que isso tá fazendo aqui?  
Szayel: bem, temos manicure pedicure e polimento para armas.

Coyote olha ao redor vendo Aizen com bobes no cabelo lendo uma revista, uma das fracions de scyzel passando sombra azul em grimmjow mas o pior veio ao olhar para um canto, ulquiorra com outro subordinado do oitavo pintando as unhas de preto enquanto outro ia pegar algo que parecia ser batom preto.

Coyote: ulquiorra você...

Ao escutar seu nome ulquiorra se vira para respondê-lo

Ulquiorra: o que há lixo? Como você acha que posso manter uma aparência digna?


	7. Ichigo

Todos julgam shiro como louco, sanguinário e insensível.  
Talvez ele seja algumas dessas coisas mas não todas.  
Ele e basicamente um Ichigo ao contrario, pois Ichigo luta por todos, já shiro luta por Ichigo sem se importar com os outros ou com ele mesmo, o único que importa e Ichigo.

A cabeça de Shiro funciona assim:  
Ichigo no céu, Ichigo na soul socieyt, Ichigo na terra, Ichigo no inferno, Ichigo no hueco mundo, Ichigo na porra toda.


	8. Psicólogo

Doutor: E então Ichigo, como você está se sentindo?

Ichigo: Eu tô bem mas...

Doutor: Mas...? O que está acontecendo?

Ichigo: Eu meio que tô ouvindo umas vozes na minha cabeça...

Doutor: Vozes? E o que elas dizem?

Ichigo: Uma das vozes fica falando pra pintar o céu de vermelho sangue, e a só fica falando umas filosofias estranhas, não dá pra entender muito bem...

Shiro: Caguete! C vai ver...

Zangetsu: Deixa ele... Ele vai nos pagar...

Ichigo: Doutor...

Doutor: O que?

Ichigo: Eles tão me ameaçado... Socorro...


End file.
